


I ain't leaving

by brmorgan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brasil - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Nova Orleans, Original Character(s), Português Brasileiro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah escapou por pouco da tempestade que inundou Nova Orleans (EUA) em 2006, já Cassandra tenta ajudar a família que perdeu tudo no furacão em Xanxerê (Brasil). Recebendo a visita inesperada da mãe de Cassandra, as duas são obrigadas a enfrentarem os dilemas de eventos tão parecidos em suas vidas.</p><p>(Disclaimer: Conteúdo da história pode ser fofuxo, meigo, mas algumas partes NÃO são apropriadas para menores de 18 conforme as tabelinhas de classificação indicativa de filmes/seriados/livros e tudo mais. Então já sabe, foram avisadxs!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ain't leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Trilha sonora para esse conto?  
> Mary Gauthier, cantora folk de Nova Orleans com uma voz arrastada e o sotaque sulista que tanto amo *_________*
> 
> A música que dá título ao conto é essa: I ain't leaving - http://www.metrolyrics.com/i-aint-leaving-lyrics-mary-gauthier.html
> 
> \---xxx---  
> Partes em que estão no idioma em inglês (língua da Sarah) estão marcadas em itálico. Em alguns diálogos decidi manter uma expressão ou outra no original, pois não há tradução exata no português.

A noite estava silenciosa para variar, a insônia instalada desde sempre a pegava na pior hora, quando era completa a escuridão lá fora e o fato de nenhum som ser produzido naquela hora. Nem a geladeira ali perto fazia barulho, maldita tecnologia da cidade grande. Virou-se na cama de colchão fofo pelo uso e nada, nem isso produzia aquele ruído chato de molas se esticando e comprimindo que irritava tanto sua avó. Iria bufar de impaciência por todos os sentimentos funestos do meio da madrugada subirem de sua bile para sua garganta, até encarar sob a luz da rua que entrava pela janela a cara franzida que a acompanhava há 2 anos, 3 meses e 4 dias.

 

Não que contasse, apenas sabia que não era possível alguém tão especial como ela a aturar por tanto tempo. Só podia ser milagre, ou pena, ou amor. Seu irmão mais velho falaria que era isso, mas nunca deu a devida atenção para os conselhos do rapaz taciturno, mascando tabaco, curvado em sua altura fora do comum e afiando a faca de cozinha com um copo de vidro todo riscado. Suspirou, devagar, sim, bem devagarinho para não acordar a cara franzida. Ela tinha um sono leve por assim dizer, já acostumara a ser acordada pelos irmãos mais novos e pelos seus pesadelos – talvez seja isso que nada no apartamento fazia barulho, hmmmmm talvez? – virou-se outra vez para o teto e ficou ali, a ver a sombra dos objetos do quarto/sala/cozinha no apartamento minúsculo que dividiam há alguns meses. Era estranho chamar aquele lugar de lar, assim como era mais estranho sentir ser invadida por um dilúvio de emoções saudosas de sua terra natal. Maldita madrugada dos poetas idiotas. Por que tudo vinha à tona justamente a essa hora da noite?

 

Às vezes era de madrugada, a perturbando de seu sono nada feliz, trêmulo e empapado de suor, às vezes era dentro de sala de aula, corrigindo provas que perdiam o foco, ou daquela vez às nove da manhã enquanto esperava a torradeira cuspir o seu pão – integral, aliás, foi ela que insistiu que comesse coisas mais saudáveis dessa vez. Sempre com a sensação esmagadora de ser jogada em um turbilhão de ideias, lembranças e dor, vinha a culpa, o remorso, a raiva, a irritabilidade, as lágrimas, a vontade insana de pegar o primeiro voo de volta e largar tudo para trás. E não cumprindo nada que as emoções ditavam, ela se perdia pelo resto do dia.

 

Sentiu o lençol ser colocado em volta de si e um braço enlaçar a sua cintura, a cara franzida se aproximar bem perto de seu pescoço, a respiração quente tão conhecida fazer os pelos de sua nuca subirem em cócegas – outra coisa que aprendera a controlar também – e a ponta de um nariz encostar-se ao seu rosto.

 

 - Vai dormir... – a voz rouca embargada de sono comandou, ela apenas riu-se fracamente para isso, o aperto da mão em sua camisa repetiu a ordem. – Ou vou te encher de leite quente e dramim.

 - É uma boa forma de me dizer o quanto você gosta de mim: leite e remédios.

 - Você precisa acordar cedo amanhã. – o nariz roçava devagar em seu rosto e subia para encontrar o seu. Uma perna foi enganchada com outra mais longa e sem a parte debaixo do pijama.

 - _Eu sinto falta de casa..._ – disse em seu idioma natal, a cara franzida franziu mais ainda quando levantou a cabeça para observar a companheira na penumbra da noite.

 - Chuchu... – disse a cara franzida no idioma que falava sempre, levantou um pouco o corpo e curvou-se sobre a parceira de trapalhadas, seus cabelos escuros escapando do rabo de cavalo que fizera antes de dormir.

 - _Eu não queria sentir falta de lá... Sério... Queria só... Não sentir falta de nada..._ – já ouvira aquela conversa começar assim, a mesma premissa, a mesma dor incompreensível, o mesmo olhar perdido seja lá onde que não conseguia alcançar. Tinha tanto medo desse olhar virar algo mais... impulsivo.

 - _Você sabe que pode voltar quando quiser. Não precisa ficar assim..._ – sussurrou bem perto da bochecha da mais alta, esta se virou bruscamente para lhe roubar um beijo.

 - Bafo de onça... – resmungou ela, a insone riu-se novamente e conseguiu esgueirar o braço por debaixo do corpo quente dela, dando um meio abraço desajeitado, ganhou outro beijo na testa e um carinho nos cabelos. Ensinara a ela que quando alguém fazia isso (o de acariciar e dar beijinhos nos cabelos de outrem) se chamava “cafuné” A mais alta ria sempre quando descobria uma palavra nova no idioma da companheira e tentava incorporar em seu vocabulário quando dava.

 - Já temos uma vida legal aqui, pra quê estragar...?

 - Porque você tem saudades de casa...

 - Isso não é motivo para... – as duas se encararam por alguns segundos, a escuridão do quarto não ajudando na localização visual, mas as respirações das duas guiando o diálogo. – Você tá com aquela cara de que quer me fazer calar a boca né?

 - Urrum, pode ter certeza disso... – a insone bufou o que tinha que bufar, se afundando mais no travesseiro e deixando o corpo relaxar. Outro braço passou por debaixo de seu pescoço e a fez virar-se sem jeito para abraçar a outra, as duas continuavam a se encarar. – Como deve estar o clima por lá?

 - Zuzu... – a estrangeira tentou repetir o apelido carinhoso que a namorada lhe chamava, mas ao tentar se corrigir, foi calada por um beijo demorado.

 - Me diz como estaria o clima, sim?

 - Quer mesmo ouvir eu tagarelar de como era lá?

 - Urrum, por que não?

 - _Posso...?_ – a de cabelos escuros concordou silenciosamente se aninhou mais ao corpo da mais alta e a ouviu suspirar profundamente antes de começar a falar de casa no seu idioma natal.

 

* * *

 

O bater na porta assustou as duas de manhã, tão encolhidas uma na outra que sentiram as dores de uma noite mal dormida assim que se separaram. Os olhares trocados de compreensão e um pedido de desculpas, uma ordem feita apenas com o apontar de dedo para o banheiro, o arrastar de pés e a porta de entrada sendo fechada.

 - Yo, cês tão se pegando aí ou volto mais tarde?

 - Cara, cê tem que parar de entrar aqui sem ser convidado...

 - Foi mal mana, mas o assunto é sério, tipo bem sério. – os irmãos quase idênticos em traços não se abraçaram, nem trocaram algum carinho, já havia virado costumeiro um invadir a casa do outro como se estivessem na adolescência quando um entrava no quarto do outro para apenas causar irritação. – A velhota tá voltando e já me ligou querendo satisfação.

 - Oh que ótimo jeito de começar o dia...

 - Isso porque ela me ligou, não pra ti! – ele disse retirando o miolo de pão e colocando na boca sem cerimônia alguma, a irmã o estapeou com vontade pela falta de educação. – _Hey Sarinha, a maluca aqui tá me espancando!_ – gritou o rapaz de 20 e poucos anos para o banheiro, a estrangeira colocou a cabeça para fora, escova de dentes na boca e uma linha de espuma em seus lábios.

 - Te vira, mané... – ela respondeu tentando não espirrar a espuma.

 - Ela tá ficando boa nas gírias, hein? Já ensinou uns palavrões? Eu posso ensinar uns bem feios pra ela... – o irmão recebeu outro tapão sonoro no braço musculoso.

 - Cê resolveu virar marombinha é? Tá ganhando corpo, seu fumo... – a irmã pegou o pão negligenciado pelo irmão e passou manteiga com má vontade, colocou em um pirex e jogou dentro do micro-ondas para requentar.

 - Tou me cuidando, né? O trampo tá pedindo pra puxar ferro, essas coisas...

 - E eu achando que você ia ser meu companheiro no sedentarismo... – disse a mais alta com o rosto lavado e os cabelos ajeitados em uma trança, para então puxar o gêmeo de sua namorada para um abraço forte.

 - Viu? É assim que as pessoas normais tratam os convidados... Abraços e tal... – ele retribuiu como dava, a moça estrangeira era maior que ele em mais 10 cm.

 - Cê entra aqui sem nem bater, acha que vou ficar te abraçando pela sua folga infinita? – a estrangeira fingia estar fazendo carinho no topo da cabeça dele como um animal de estimação, o rapaz se desvencilhou da brincadeira e fez careta de desdém para as duas que riam.

 - Mãe ligou?

 - Yep, mãe ligou e como disse aqui para a mal humorada: tá vindo com tudo.

 - Sua mãe é um saquê... – a namorada suprimiu o riso que veio pelo engano na palavra e enlaçou a cintura da mais alta.

 - Saco, ela é um saco, chuchu... – o irmão observou o casal com a mesma careta. – Tá com dor de barriga, júnior?

 - Demonstrações de carinho melosa na minha frente sempre me dão vontade de botar meu café pra fora.

 - Isso tem outro nome, sabia? – ele mudou de expressão imediatamente e a seriedade tomou lugar, apontando o dedo para a irmã, ele disse veemente.

 - Não é isso! Não sou esses babacas lá fora, ok? – e aliviando a tensão que o acometera de repente, ele apertou o nariz da irmã com os dois dedos e puxou rapidamente.

 - Ai seu idiota!! – a irmã revidou com um tapa bem dado, mas ele se desvencilhou.

 - Viu o que ela faz comigo? Sou a vítima aqui! – ele disse rindo e tentando escapar de beliscões vindos da irmã. A mais alta se soltou do abraço da de cabelos escuros e foi retirar o pão feito no micro-ondas, partiu em dois, abriu a geladeira e num copo grande despejou suco de laranja de gosto péssimo (Realmente não estava acostumada com a dieta saudável da namorada), as metades de pão deixou na mesinha ali perto e deu um gole no suco.

 - Vou ver se a Luzia voltou... – ela disse apenas, sabendo que os irmãos gêmeos precisavam de privacidade para se estapearem e conversarem sobre a mãe durona. Antes de sair do espaço da cozinha/sala/quarto, beijou a mão da mais baixinha a deixando sem ação por alguns segundos. O irmão notou na hora a mudança de postura e resolveu não fazer piada com isso, sabia que a irmã impaciente, preguiçosa e de fama de pegadora na comunidade estava completamente apaixonada pela estrangeira. As duas formavam um par tão oposto uma da outra que era difícil acreditar que estavam bem há 2 anos juntas.

 - Quê cê tá sorrindo aí, seu pervertido? – ela perguntou o tirando do pensamento feliz de ver sua irmã finalmente indo pelo caminho certo (Uma hora teria que acertar, por favor)

 - Fico com nojinho de vocês duas no modo casalzinho meloso, só isso... – ele mostrou a língua pra ela, ela levantou uma sobrancelha inquisidora. – Pra quem nem pedia o número das gurias que flertava, cê tá toda caidinha... É até ridículo ver isso aqui, sabe? – a irmã não replicou, pegou sua metade do pão e mastigou com cuidado, após dar um belo gole no suco de laranja, encarou o irmão com aquele olhar de irmã-mais-velha-que-vai-fazer-sua-vida-um-inferno. – Oh nem vem não! Tou aqui pra dar recado, não pra tirar uma com a sua cara...

 - Como se você não perdesse a oportunidade...

 - É meu dever como irmão mais novo te avisar que cê é uma bobona apaixonada quando tá perto dela... Mas tudo bem, seu segredo está guardado... – ele levantou as mãos e baixou uma para pegar a outra metade do pão.

 - Que a mãe queria?

 - A coisa tá feia por lá... A casa não suportou muito não... – ele disse mastigando devagar como ela, os dois espelharam o olhar para a mesa e o limpar de farelos, quando perceberam nisso, riram um do outro.

 - Teto? Algo pior? – o irmão mais novo tirou o celular do bolso e dedilhou um pouco a tela até achar as fotos que o pai mandara no dia anterior.

 - Caminhão do pai virou sucata, perda total. Tia Jane tá no hospital, quebrou a bacia, sei lá... A Dona Rute foi pra casa dos filhos, perdeu tudo. Mãe tá puta porque o teto desceu, sabe? Mas a casa aguentou de boa. Aí choveu de novo e a porra toda rachou.

 - Deus... – a irmã foi passando as fotos do desastre causado pela chuva intensa que destruíra metade da sua cidade naquela semana.

 - Cê não era ateísta?

 - Eu faço Filosofia, seu babaca, não neguei a existência Dele ainda. – ela admoestou o irmão sorridente dando um gole no suco. – Que mais? – devolvendo o celular pro irmão, não aguentaria ver a casa onde havia nascido estar completamente caindo aos pedaços.

 - Ela disse que te ligou uma porção de vezes, ninguém atendeu...

 - Estive ocupada nesse semestre... – e suspirando ao ver que a namorada passava pela varanda com um gato cinzento no colo e falando sozinha com outro na janela em um tom professoral. – Estivemos muito ocupadas na verdade...

 - Ela ainda tá com aqueles trécos? – o irmão indicou a namorada da irmã, ela concordou tristemente. Olhou no relógio da cozinha e elevou a voz.

 - Chuchu, a hora! – a ruiva botou a cabeça dentro da grande janela que separava o apartamento da varanda.

 - Eu sei! A Luzia andou brigando com o Feioso de novo... – exclamou em resposta, deixou o gato cinzento no chão e deu um puxão carinhoso na pele da anca da gatinha Preta mais velha. – Tu trata de não fazer mais isso! Cuidado com teu irmãozinho...

 - Maninha, cê tá babando... – quando percebeu do seu deslize ao ficar olhando demais a namorada, a morena beliscou o irmão com força. – Ai! Para com isso!

 - Então para de ser chato!

 - Vou me arrumar, tá? Vou pegar o ônibus das sete e cinquenta... – a baixinha concordou com um sorriso morno e ganhou uma piscadela da mais alta. O que separava a cozinha do espaço do quarto era uma imensa prateleira herdada do avô materno de Cassandra, ele fizera uma estante de sucupira envernizada e com prateleiras tão resistentes que iam até o teto do pequeno apartamento. Ali estava sua coleção de livros de todos os tipos, porta-retratos, quinquilharias, lembrancinhas de amigos e um espaço vazio para o dormitório dos gatos. O guarda-roupa grande também tirava a visão da cama dentro do cubículo improvisado. Ali a estrangeira trocava a roupa com as cortinas da parte da cama fechadas e sob a supervisão da gata preta Luzia. Finalmente encontrara calças que serviam pro seu tamanho e amarrou bem o All Star de cano alto, se espreguiçou novamente para estalar as costas e aproveitou para já pegar uma blusa dentro do armário.

 - Tá, mas que mais que ela falou.

 - Que vai vir visitar a gente. Ver se tamos de boa. Cê sabe que...

 - Nunca é visita, é intimação.

 - É, tipo eu tou ferrado... O trampo tá me deixando maluco com as horas, não vou poder ficar fazendo sala pra ela... – a irmã concordou pesarosa e suspirou alto.

 - A gente reveza então? Eu dia de semana, você final de semana?

 - Até a velha perceber que saímos do ninho...

 - Puta merda, não acredito que a casa se foi...

 - Porra ficou séria, maninha... – ele suspirou e deu a última mordida no pão esquecido da irmã. – Eles pediram ajuda pro tio Marco, vão ficar por lá um tempo no sítio.

 - Mãe vai adorar isso...

 - Cê acha que ela inventou essa de vir pra cá por quê?

 - Dona Lilian ama a roça... – o irmão riu um pouco.

 - Coitado do pai pra aturar ela naquele humor de cão... – ouviram um baque de algo batendo do outro lado da estante e um grunhido de dor.

 - Amor, você tá bem aí? – o telefone do irmão tocou com um toque de uma música eletrônica de péssimo gosto, ele pediu desculpas com a mão e atendeu imediatamente.

 - Oi velho! Tudo beleza aí? – ele começou e se afastou para o banheiro para poder falar sem ser ouvido, as conversas com o pai sempre acabavam em gritos depois de um tempo.

 - Cabeça na janela, de novo... – disse a mais alta apenas e grunhiu novamente. – Feioso, sossega! – a morena se levantou depressa e foi até a cama para ver o que acontecera, a namorada estava com parte do corpo para fora da janela, tirando o gato cinzento e arteiro de cima da irmã Luzia. – Agora já sei porque a Luzinha te bate! Que gato mais... Gato! – ela se encaminhou para a pia da cozinha e lavou as mãos com nervosismo, era sinal de que a manhã iria correr bem. Era sempre bom perceber quando a mais alta estava no controle dos seus próprios impulsos.

 - Gato fazendo gatices... – concluiu a morena puxando a namorada para dentro do cubículo que servia de quarto e a colocou sentada na cama, Cassandra pegou a toalha de rosto mais próxima dentro do armário e enxugou as mãos de Sarah com cuidado, as duas se olharam por um tempo, uma tentando decifrar a outra, o olhar da ruiva foi para a estante em um momento de questionamento. A morena seguiu o olhar para o pequeno relógio grudado nas costas da estante de sucupira, sorriu maliciosamente, pegou a mão da ruiva com determinação e colocou por baixo de sua blusa. A resposta foi um não silencioso e apavorado, a ruiva não tinha se acostumado com o jeito destemido da namorada de querer ser acariciada enquanto o irmão estava ali tão perto. Foi acalmada com um beijo demorado nos lábios e a sensação de que seus dedos estavam chegando perto de um lugar conhecido. A ponta de seus dedos encostou em um seio e automaticamente prendeu o mamilo com cuidado, o beijo em seus lábios foi interrompido por um gemido contido.

 - O seu irmão vai... - sua voz se perdeu ao ver que a bermuda e as calcinhas da namorada eram jogadas ali perto na cama. Ela colocou suas pernas em volta de seu colo e acariciou seu rosto com uma das mãos.

 - Pai deve estar gritando com ele agora... – tirando a mão da namorada e lambendo as pontas de dois dedos e encaminhando para entre suas pernas. – Nem vai ouvir... – deu um pequeno pulo no lugar quando conseguiu o que queria sem muito esforço contrário, conforme os anos se passavam percebeu que a ruiva se sentia mais a vontade quando ela mandava nos encontros íntimos, já a morena adorava ter o domínio de tudo quanto a esse assunto. Era um modo de manter sua postura mandona, mas sabia que a ruiva era tímida em muitas coisas, avançar em um amasso era raro. – Você gosta, não é? – ela se movimentou para se ajoelhar no colo da mais alta e sentiu os dedos encaixarem direitinho dentro de si, o gemido seguinte foi abafado por um beijo desesperado.

 - A gente teve a noite toda pra...

 - É, mas estávamos conversando sobre outras coisas... – a morena se segurou bem no ombro da ruiva e acertou o vai e vem que necessitava, abaixou a cabeça e encostou a testa na dela. – Eu sei o quanto você gosta de fazer amor de manhã... – a mais alta não conseguia falar, tão concentrada em manter as pernas da namorada grudadas em seu colo, a mão entre suas pernas e o olhar atento nela. Era um olhar de “tenha piedade de mim” misturado com devoção, adorava vê-la vulnerável desse jeito, eram poucas as vezes que isso acontecia, aproveitaria o momento como dava para não perder a oportunidade. – Acho que a gente precisa acertar os nossos horários...

 - Arrãm... – a ruiva concordou veemente, balançando a cabeça e forçando um pouco mais a mão, encontrando um ponto em que a morena fechou os olhos e arqueou as costas em um arrepio delicioso. A voz do irmão no banheiro se elevou como esperado, parecia que o assunto era sobre o novo emprego do rapaz como segurança no campus da faculdade onde frequentavam e como isso era perigoso naquela época de greves e passeatas estudantis. As duas gemeram ao mesmo tempo quando sentiram que os movimentos estavam se tornando cada vez mais rápidos e forçados.

 - Mas que porra, velho! Não vou largar meu emprego por causa disso! Cê nem sabe que tou fazendo! – gritava o irmão – Pago minhas contas, muito obrigada! Não precisa jogar na cara? – a irmã franziu a testa com uma preocupação pelo rumo da conversa, mas respirou fundo quando sentiu que um ponto dentro de si estava sendo estimulado de propósito para seu descontrole total.

 - N-não faz i-i-isso... – ela mandou entredentes e a ruiva não escutou. – Cê sabe que não vou... Oh sua... sua... – uma de suas mãos largou o ombro da ruiva e entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos dela para sustentação. Puxou o escalpo da namorada com certa rudeza e a olhou bem nos olhos. – _Isso não é jogar limpo..._ – ela disse baixinho no idioma da namorada. O sorrisinho devolvido deu o ultimato, iria causar constrangimento para o irmão a sacanear pro resto do ano, como aquela vez no final do ano na casa da Dona Rute que as duas não pararam de se beijar na área de serviço e foram pegas pelo irmão xereta e a senhorinha vizinha que cuidava dos gêmeos desde sempre. – Sarah... – ela avisou com a voz ficando perdida a cada movimentar. Ainda bem que a cama não fazia barulho, mas infelizmente os seus gemidos estavam escapando. – Sarah, por favor... Por favor... – fechou os olhos firmemente e respirou fundo para não gemer alto quando sentiu a pontada de prazer aguda a atingir em cheio. Buscou refúgio nos lábios da ruiva e foi bem recebida com um beijo molhado e uma mordiscada leve. Trêmula, ela bufou no beijo e tentou se controlar, suas unhas pressionando o ombro da ruiva, o jeito como os dedos dentro de si se moviam para a levar ao orgasmo, até que a porta do banheiro bateu com força e o irmão gritar um palavrão pro telefone. Tudo cessou, sua respiração, a mão que a acariciava tão gostosamente escapou de seu ventre, o calor do corpo da namorada que a segurava, havia fechado os olhos instintivamente para aproveitar melhor o que viria e agora estava deitada na cama, completamente afogueada e tão excitada que não conseguia colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Teve sua bermuda do pijama colocada no lugar.

 - Tou indo, senão perco o ônibus... – disse a ruiva em voz alta para o irmão ouvir, deu um beijinho no rosto da namorada e foi até o banheiro lavar as mãos. – Não se esquece da reunião com o grupo, zuzu... – ela completou dando um tchauzinho tímido, rosto e pescoço completamente vermelho, abrindo a porta de entrada. A morena não conseguiu respirar fundo para gritar um:

 - _Redneck, volta aqui!!_ – mas já era tarde demais. O irmão deu uma espiada cauteloso, com uma cara de sonso.

 - Deixa eu adivinhar... Ela fez aquilo de novo...?

 - Cala essa boca Heitor... – a irmão falou entredentes, recuperando o autocontrole aos poucos e pegando o travesseiro para cobrir sua vergonha.

**Author's Note:**

> Não tenho intenção alguma em ofender o pessoal lá de Xanxerê com esse texto, apenas achei similar a situação durante os dias de tempestade com o drama lá do pessoal em Nova Orleans e resolvi divagar sobre isso.
> 
> Sim, essa Sarah é a mesma Sarah de sempre de meus contos anteriores ^_____~


End file.
